


Good Boy

by siangjiang



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Dildos, F/M, Mild Femdom, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Billy has a thing for older women.





	Good Boy

“Mrs. Wheeler!”

This was not at all what Billy had in mind back when he seduced Nancy’s mom by the pool, but he’ll take it. He’ll take it real deep.

Karen smiles fondly at the self-proclaimed bad boy fisting the sheets while she slides a dildo in and out of his hungry hole. It suits him. If only Ted would let her do this to him she would never have gone with Billy, but unfortunately no marriage is perfect.

She knows Billy has been causing trouble around town, but with her he’s a very good boy. She tells him as much.

“You’re _very_ good, Billy” she says “Such a good boy”

“Thanks, Mrs. Wheeler” he smiles. He loves when she goes into approving mom-mode, encourages it even. She prefer not to think too deeply about that.

“Remember when we started and you could only take my finger?” she asks “Look how far you’ve come. I don’t think I have a dildo bigger than this”

He hums happily and sways his back “Now I know what to get you for Christmas”

“You don’t have to get me anything. Let me take care of you” As she says it she twists the dildo and is rewarded with delightful yelp from Billy. “Did I hit it?”

“Fuck, yes” Billy moans, fucking himself on the dick in an attempt to hit the spot again.

“Language, Billy” she tells him.

“Sorry, Mrs. Wheeler”

Watching him rock back and forth on the silicon gives her an idea.

“I want to try something” she says, and gently pulls the dildo out. God, she loves the way Billy’s hole stays open, all loose and ready for more. She lays back and place the dildo over her crotch, pointing it upwards. Billy smiles.

“Mrs. Wheeler” he says in that tone that both conveys understanding and a question. She smiles a bit shyly. Too much?

Apparently not. Billy stands up on the bed and place a foot on either side of her, slowly lowering himself onto the dildo. He really puts a show on for her, biting his lip and moaning wantonly as the silicon slid back into him. Such a naughty, dirty boy.

“You like that, Mrs. Wheeler?” he asks, playing with his nipples.

“Mhmm” she coos “I like being able to see you. Think you can take a bit more for me?”

He gives her one of his famed naughty smiles. Challenge accepted. He bobs up and down a bit, working more of the dildo into himself with each push.

“Very good. Big boy”

He grins and leans backwards, bracing himself against her legs. Like this she can really get an eyeful of his cock, red and leaking, as it bounces up and down.

“Touch it” he says, mouth hanging slightly open.

“Manners, Billy. What do we say?”

A chuckle escapes him. He’s loving it. “ _Please_ touch it, _Mrs. Wheeler_ ”

“Was that so hard?”

He gasps when she closes her hand around his cock, throwing him off his rhythm for a second. He rides her more vigorously, gripping the fake shaft with his ring of muscles, and she has to struggle to keep it in place.

“Very good, Billy” she tells him “You’re doing so well, fucking yourself for me. Show me how good you can take it. Yes, all the way down. So good. You’re so sexy showing off for me. You’re such a good boy, Billy”

He comes with a choked moan, most of the cum landing on Karen’s chest. She push the dildo in and out of him very slowly a few times while he ease himself out of the pleasure by grinding gently into her hand.

“Good boy”

Almost immediately he slides down between her legs and bury his tongue in her pussy. He knows he isn’t allowed to fuck her. That right is reserved for Ted. It’s such a shame that her husband is so vanilla. She’d love to include him. 

She fantasize about telling him about Billy. Imagine him getting angry and horny and fucking Billy into the mattress to dominate him. Show him who’s the man of the house.

But of course that would never happen. Ted is too soft and boring for something like that. For now all she can do is cum on Billy’s tongue.


End file.
